A Day in the park/volcano
by Penguin123
Summary: blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blahblah blah blah blah blahblah blah blah blah blahblah blah blah blah blahblah blah


Title: A Day in the Park/Volcano  
  
Authors: Airdramon, Jimmy the one-legged Camel, and StarMorph (collectively known as Penguin123).  
  
Summary: 3 people soming together to write a pointless, stupid fic and 2 of  
whom like to beat up StarMorph.  
  
Disclaimer: Airdramon owns a banana, StarMorph owns a toothpick he calls "Bob",  
and Guitari2600 owns a brain. None of us own anything in relation to this  
crazy, stupid, dumb, moronic fic, and our mouths are full of chocolate chip  
cookies. Praise the Lard! (no that is not a typo)  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Normal/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
It was a warm morning in July, when Tai, Sora, Kari, and Gatomon went to the park to take a walk. As they got to the park, they noticed a lot of people were having picnics. Gatomon, with no manners whatsoever, rushed up to a couple who didn't even notice her (because they were making out), and took three delicious tuna fish sandwiches.  
  
"Yay! Now we have some lunch!" exclaimed Gatomon. "But there are only three sandwiches and there are four of us." she added. Tai waved his hand signaling he didn't want any, and pulled out a CD Player to listen to his new favorite band, Guitari2600.  
  
The four of them walked further down the path, wolfing down their sandwiches, when Tai realized he was hungrier than he thought he was. He jogged over to a picnic basket owned by a guy with a dog and child and grabbed a watermelon and wolfed it down in less than a minute.  
As they traveled further down the path, they noticed some people tossing around frisbees. Gatomon gave in to the urge to jump up and catch it in her mouth. Suddenly, the owner of the frisbee ran up to Gatomon waving her finger at her.  
  
"Get that frisbee out of your mouth, you stupid little cat!" said the girl. Gatomon quickly realized she made a big mistake and dropped the frisbee and quickly rejoined the group.  
  
As the hours passed by, they noticed things were repeating. Finally, Sora noticed one difference: A pychic's shack that said "Miss Cleo" on the front door. They opened the door to find Miss Cleo sitting there in front of a crystal ball.  
  
"I am thinking that you are lost, no?" she said.  
  
"Well thank you, Captain Obvious!" Tai replied.  
  
"If you follow your heart, you will make it through and find your destination quicker than you expected." she predicted. She then reached for something in her pocket and threw iton the table causing a big puff of smoke to erupt from the table. After the smoke clearedand everyone stopped coughing, they noticed Miss Cleo was still there.  
  
"Go away! The fic is over!!!" she yelled. Everyone was just standing there with their mouths wide open, wondering what a fic is. Oh well, time to end this thing, since we can't think of anything else.  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Messed Up/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
It was a gooey morning in Febtober, when Dumb, Puke, Blob, and Gassy went to the volcano to take a pee. As they got to the volcano, they smelled a lot of squids were having pointless coversations. Gassy, with no brains whatsoever, pooped up to a bubble who didn't even smell her (because they were making food), and took 800 scrumtralescent banana fish pizzas.  
  
"Huzzah! Now we have some grass!" exploded Gassy. "But there are only 800 pizzas and there are 9,000,000 of us." she farted. Dumb wiggled his butt signaling he didn't want any, and squeezed out a telephone to listen to his new favorite barf, The Dialtones.  
  
The 9,000,000 of them peed further down the toilet, flubbering down their pizzas when Dumb realized he was stupider than he knew he was. He vomited over to a pointless conversation fish owned by a redneck with a mullet and a shotgun and molested a Hot Dog and flubbered it down in less than a monkey.  
  
As they quacked further down the toilet, they smelled some squids squirming around cow chips. Gassy gave in to the urge to pop up and catch it in her ear. Suddenly, the farmer of the cow chip skipped up to Gassy wiggling her nose at her.  
  
"Get that cow chip out of your ear, you one-eyed stupid weasel!" said the dweeb. Gassy quickly realized she made a big poopoo and dropped the cow chip and quickly rejoined the group.  
  
As the dancing hamsters passed by, they smelled things were refrying. Finally, Puke smelled one difference: A nougat's truck that said "Moo Cow" on the front yak. They opened the pants to find Moo Cow squatting there in front of a copper wire.  
  
"I am thinking that you are retarded, no?" she squealed.  
  
"Well screw you, Seargent Pepper!" Dumb replied.  
  
"If you follow your nose, you will make it through and find your Fruit Loops quicker than you extracted." she argued. She then reached for something in her armpit and threw it on the orangutan causing a big puff of cotton candy to erupt from the orangutan. After the cotton candy cleared and everyone stopped downloading, they smelled Moo Cow was still there.  
  
"Go away! The movie is over!!!" she yelled. Everyone was just standing there with their ears wide open, wondering what a movie is. Oh well, time to end this thing, since we can't think of anything else.  
  
  
Dne Eht.  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
DIDJA LIKE IT? Well review then, dag nabbit!!! 


End file.
